Insônia
by Tati Black
Summary: Lily Luna embarca para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela e Teddy não se dão conta, mas será o ano mais difícil e mais importante da vida deles.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: Insônia**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

**Shipper: **Teddy Lupin/Lily L. Potter

**Resumo: **Lily Luna embarca para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela e Teddy não se dão conta, mas será o ano mais difícil e mais importante da vida deles. Através de cartas, irão descobrir o que realmente um sente pelo outro.

**Aviso: **Será uma fic curtinha. De três a cinco capítulos, no máximo!

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Não era fácil despedir-se dela.

Uma aquecida brisa de verão os envolvia na Estação 9 ¾ de King Cross. Toda a família Potter estava lá, e Teddy os acompanhava. Lily iria para seu último ano em Hogwarts, e o mais difícil da vida do metamorfomago.

Ao entrar na cabine, Lily pôs a cabeça para fora e acenou para todos. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam, emocionados, com a despedida da filha. James ria abertamente e gritava várias recomendações para ela burlar as regras. Já Albus sorria e dizia para ela estudar bastante para os N.I.E.M.'s.

E Teddy, atrás dos Potter, apenas sorria para ela. O coração estava apertado e ele lutava contra a vontade de correr e arrancá-la daquele trem. Tudo o que queria era abraçá-la com força contra si, como há poucos minutos fizera.

Há alguns meses, oito, para ser mais exato, sofria pela confusão de sentimentos. Desde as últimas férias de verão, não conseguia mais encarar Lily Potter como sua irmã mais nova, como a via até então. A garotinha crescera e se tornara uma bela mulher.

Teddy, que sempre fora o melhor amigo da ruiva, agora se sentia perdido. Chegara ao ponto de acabar seu namoro de anos com Victoire por não conseguir tirar Lily de seus pensamentos.

Sabia, em seu íntimo, que seria quase impossível ficarem juntos. Havia a diferença de idade, o fato de eles terem sido criados como irmãos, e o respeito que o rapaz tinha pela família da moça. Mas era _quase_ impossível. E essa pequena porcentagem a favor dele era o que o mantinha esperançoso de que, um dia, a garota olhasse para ele como ele agora olhava para ela.

* * *

Lily sentou-se no parapeito da grande janela de seu quarto. O céu estava muito estrelado e a noite estava quente.

Perto de si, podia ouvir o ressonar de suas amigas, que dormiam fadigadas por causa do banquete de boas vindas. Mas ela não conseguia pregar os olhos, assim como quase não comera no jantar.

Seus olhos fitavam as copas das árvores da floresta negra, que balançavam com a leve brisa, enquanto seus pensamentos perdiam-se em certo rapaz de cabelos azul-turquesa, sua cor favorita.

Ela sabia que esses sentimentos não deveriam habitar seu coração e seus pensamentos. Era errado estar apaixonada por ele. Mas não podia evitar sentir o que sentia desde os doze anos, quando adoecera. Teddy passara cada minuto ao lado dela, não deixando-a perder o sorriso por estar presa à cama, entediada.

Lembrava-se bem daquela semana em que ele ficou hospedado na casa dos Potter para cuidar dela. E ela passou a vê-lo de forma diferente.

Mas sempre soube que jamais ele olharia para ela. Teddy amava-a como irmã mais nova. _"Bem mais nova"_ – completou tristemente em pensamentos.

Sem conter seus impulsos, desceu da janela e correu até a escrivaninha. Com um toco de vela aceso, iluminando tremulamente o aposento, Lily sentou-se e começou a escrever.

Depois de alguns pergaminhos amassados, ela vestiu um robe, seus chinelos e se espreitou para fora do dormitório, com a carta definitiva dobrada em suas mãos. Não aguentaria até o dia seguinte para enviar a carta a Teddy.

Com o auxílio do mapa do maroto, Lily seguiu até o Corujal. Ao constatar que não havia ninguém pelo trajeto, sussurrou um _"malfeito feito" _e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

Teddy abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento. Demorou um pouco até identificar que o "toc, toc" que ouvia era de uma coruja em sua janela. Pelo horário, deveria ser algo urgente.

Levantou-se de um salto e correu até a janela. Seu estômago afundou e o corpo ficou gelado ao reconhecer a coruja de Lily.

Correu até a ave e, abrindo a janela, deixou-a entrar e pousar sobre sua cama. A coruja marrom piou em tom de indignação, talvez pela hora em que fora obrigada a viajar, talvez pela demora em ser percebida. Talvez os dois.

Rapidamente, e ignorando os pios e tentativas de bicá-lo da coruja, Teddy desamarrou a carta de sua pata. Estava preocupado, quase desesperado de preocupação. Mil e uma idéias permeavam sua mente, cada uma pior do que a outra.

_Teddy Bear,_

_Desculpe-me a hora. Eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada._

Teddy suspirou aliviado e deixou-se cair sentado em sua cama. Só então percebeu que prendera a respiração e que seu corpo tremia.

_Eu escrevi apenas porque estava com saudades. E também porque não consigo dormir. Queria que você estivesse aqui para que passássemos a madrugada inteira conversando, como sempre fizemos durante as férias._

_Espero que você possa vir me ver no primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade._

_Saudades,_

_Lily._

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Teddy. Apesar de, inicialmente, ter ficado indignado por ela assustar-lhe daquele jeito, agora se sentia aliviado e, de certa forma, feliz.

Pegou uma pena e rabiscou uma resposta para a ruiva.

Ficou na janela apenas observando a coruja sair voando em direção ao céu estrelado. Seus olhos brilharam e uma nova esperança alojou-se em seu peito. Aquilo poderia não significar nada, mas, para Teddy, significou muito.

Lily estava com insônia, e pensando nele. Da mesma forma como ele já passara várias noites sem dormir, pensando nela.

Ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto, deitou-se novamente. Dessa vez, _ele_ não conseguia dormir por causa de certa ruiva que habitava seus pensamentos.

* * *

Ao ver sua coruja se aproximando, Lily abriu a janela e aguardou, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Ao retirar o pergaminho da pata da coruja, ela já alçou vôo, receosa de ter que fazer outra viagem bem na hora de sua caçada diária.

_Querida Lily,_

_Se você quer me matar, tente algo menos doloroso. Morrer de preocupação ao ver sua coruja no meio da madrugada não é algo agradável._

_Que bom que chegou bem a Hogwarts._

_Algum motivo especial para você não conseguir dormir?_

"Sim, Teddy. Você é o motivo de minha insônia!" – Ela pensou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

_Também estou com saudades de nossas madrugadas insones. Estarei te esperando em Hogsmeade no mesmo local de sempre, basta me dizer a data._

_Saudades,_

_Teddy._

Depois de ler aquelas palavras, o coração de Lily bateu forte. Ela se encaminhou de volta para a cama e, ao deitar, por trás das cortinas de sua cama, levou a carta até o rosto e inspirou o aroma do pergaminho. Teve a esperança de sentir o cheiro dele ali.

Ainda abraçada ao pergaminho, adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olá Queridos Leitores!**

Depois de um longo bloqueio que veio com o fim de DMA, consegui escrever algo.

Dedico essa fic à Camila, vulgo Schaala, que me apresentou ao shipper e fez com q eu me apaixonasse por ele! E tb pq ela está, mais uma vez, como minha Beta. Obrigada por tudo Querida, é muito bem ter seu apoio e incentivo!

Espero que também gostem desse casal super fofinho!

**Deixem uma review, please!**

**beijoooooooooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insônia**

* * *

**Resumo: **Lily Luna embarca para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela e Teddy não se dão conta, mas será o ano mais difícil e mais importante da vida deles.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

O dia seguinte foi bem agitado para Lily, já que todos os professores estavam exigindo o máximo deles, por ser ano de N.I.E.M's.

Mas nem todos os afazeres conseguiram afastar a mente de Lily dos pensamentos sobre Teddy. Não esperava a hora de poder ficar sozinha para escrever para ele.

- Lily Luna Potter, você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? – Perguntou, indignada, uma garota de cabelos loiros e ar autoritário, enquanto faziam o desjejum no Salão Principal.

- Annie, desculpe-me. Eu estava...

- Com os pensamentos em um ursinho de cor turquesa?

- Annie! Não fale assim... Eu, eu...

- Estava pensando nele, sim. Esqueceu que eu convivo com você desde que tínhamos onze anos? Te conheço muito bem, queridinha. E, quando a Srta. Potter fica com o olhar perdido e a boca entreaberta, é porque está pensando _nele._

- Ok, ok. Você venceu.

- Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Não agora. Estamos atrasadas para a primeira aula: McGonagall.

Annie ainda encarou a amiga por alguns segundos, mas sabia que não poderiam chegar atrasadas na aula da Diretora do colégio, que não abandonara sua função de lecionar.

Na verdade, Lily tinha encontrado uma desculpa para fugir da conversa. Não que não confiasse em Annie, ou que não gostasse de desabafar com ela. Mas, sem maiores explicações, queria apenas manter em segredo suas noites insones por causa de Teddy, ainda mais a anterior, na qual trocara cartas com ele.

- Não pense que desistirei de arrancar uma confissão sua, Srta. Potter.

Lily ocupou-se o resto do dia tentando fugir da amiga, dizendo que precisava estudar e fazer seus trabalhos. Annie, como conhecia muito bem sua amiga, compreendeu que ela não queria falar no assunto, e apenas respeitou a vontade da amiga, sabendo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a própria ruiva viria correndo até ela para contar as novidades.

No início da noite, quando Lily abandonou seu refúgio, a biblioteca, foi logo em direção ao Corujal. Levava em seu bolso alguns petiscos para Kika, sua coruja, a fim de convencê-la a aparecer mais tarde no dormitório para levar uma carta a Teddy.

Ao chegar à sala Comunal da Grifinória, Lily encontrou Annie sentada em uma mesa, conversando com mais duas garotas. A loira sorriu para ela, com um olhar um pouco preocupado. Lily sabia que sua amiga a compreendia e deixá-la-ia em paz, até que decidisse desabafar.

Tentando desviar os pensamentos de Teddy, sentou-se com as garotas e pôs-se a conversar também, sentindo, vez ou outra, um olhar analista de Annie sobre si.

Quando o salão Comunal começou a esvaziar, as quatro colegas de quarto decidiram subir para dormir. A adrenalina tomou conta do corpo de Lily: estava chegando a hora de conversar com Teddy.

* * *

Depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho na seção dos aurores, Teddy chegou a sua casa, despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro.

Não conseguira tirar a imagem de Lily de sua mente durante todo o dia. E sentia-se muito mal por isso, já que passara o dia inteiro ao lado de James e de Harry. Era como se os estivesse enganando ou traindo-os. E a última coisa que Teddy queria era magoá-los.

Depois de vestir a calça do pijama, deixando o tórax desnudo, sentou-se no sofá com uma taça de vinho em mãos. Apesar do cansaço, não sentia sono. E algo o dizia que receberia mais uma carta naquela noite.

Não tardou muito e uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela que estava estrategicamente aberta.

_Teddy Bear,_

_Como você está? Seu chefe tem te dado muito trabalho?_

_Os professores estão querendo nos matar de tanto estudar, e olhe que hoje foi só o primeiro dia de aula._

_Ah, tenho boas notícias. O primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade será no primeiro fim de semana de outubro._

_Espero não estar atrapalhando seu sono novamente, mas eu continuo com insônia._

_Saudades,_

_Lily_

Um enorme sorriso tomou conta da face de Teddy. Ele estava se sentindo como um adolescente descobrindo o que era estar apaixonado.

Sem hesitar, foi até sua escrivaninha e escreveu a resposta para Lily.

* * *

Lily andava de um lado para o outro do quarto aguardando o retorno de sua coruja. "E se ele não estiver em casa? E se ele não acordou? E se ele ficar bravo por eu estar incomodando-o?" – essas dúvidas não saíam da mente da garota, até o momento em que ela avistou sua coruja se aproximando.

_Querida Lily,_

_Eu estou bem. E seu pai tem pegado bastante no meu pé e no de James. Não aguento mais ouvir seu irmão resmungando que só nós dois trabalhamos naquele departamento._

_Eu me lembro bem como os professores ficam chatos no ano dos exames. Mas tente não surtar, ok? Você sobreviverá a isso._

_Que bom que já marcaram a data do passeio. Estarei te esperando no Três Vassouras, como sempre. Tenho certeza de que consigo que seu pai me dê uma folga nesse dia. Já pensou no que vai querer fazer no passeio? Acho que eu consigo adivinhar: muitas compras na Dedosdemel! A formiguinha precisa repor seu estoque de açúcares, não é mesmo?_

_Continua com insônia? Algum motivo em especial? Ou você está doente? E não se preocupe, eu ainda estava acordado quando sua coruja chegou. Ah, ela é tão mal-humorada e impaciente como a dona!_

_Se estiver precisando de algo, saiba que eu estou sempre aqui._

_Um beijo._

_Saudades,_

_Teddy_

- Então você realmente tem visto um passarinho de cor turquesa?

Lily, que estivera tão absorta na leitura de sua carta, sobressaltou-se. Não percebera que Annie se sentara na cama e a observava enquanto lia a carta.

- Annie, quer me matar de susto? – A ruiva sussurrou para não acordar as outras colegas de quarto.

- Desculpe-me, amiga. Dessa vez eu não aguentei a curiosidade. – Ela disse, enquanto sentava ao lado da amiga no parapeito da janela. – O que o Teddy diz aí?

- Quem disse a você que essa carta é do Teddy? – Annie se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha e encará-la. – Certo. Você venceu.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- O quê? – Ao perceber que indagara alto demais, Lily repetiu num tom baixo de voz. – O quê? Você tá louca?

- Eu? De forma alguma. Ainda não entendo porque vocês complicam tanto essa história. Tá na cara que vocês se gostam.

- Não, amiga. Eu que gosto dele. Quer que eu enumere todos os motivos que o Teddy tem para não querer nada comigo? – Encolhendo os ombros e evitando encarar a amiga, Lily completou. - Ele só me vê como uma irmã mesmo.

- Eu não concordo com você. Mas, como você é muito cabeça dura, não vou discutir isso agora. Eu quero é saber o que ele escreveu nessa carta.

Dando-se por vencida, Lily mostrou a carta do dia anterior e a que acabara de receber.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Nada.

- Como assim garota? O que está esperando? Responda logo.

- É que... eu não sei o que dizer. Não posso simplesmente escrever: _"Você é o motivo da minha insônia, Teddy!"_

- E por que não? Se quer saber minha opinião, eu acho que já passou da hora de vocês reconhecerem o que um sente pelo outro.

- Mas ele só me tem como irmã, Annie!

- Você repete tanto isso que parece um mantra. Já passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode estar lá do outro lado pensando a mesma coisa? Que ele pode também estar apaixonado por você, mas com medo de se declarar por achar que você só o vê como um irmão?

O coração de Lily começou a bater rápido ao considerar a possibilidade. Será que ele também poderia estar apaixonado por ela?

Lily deixou os olhos castanhos esverdeados se perderem mais uma vez na paisagem que via pela sua janela, considerando as possibilidades e tentando encontrar em suas lembranças algum indício de que ele a olhava como mais que uma irmã.

- O que você está esperando, Lil? Escreva logo a resposta.

- Você me ajuda? – A ruiva perguntou com um olhar esperançoso, que Annie nunca vira no rosto de Lily. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que a garota realmente achasse essa história poderia se tornar realidade.

- Mas é claro que sim. Amiga é para essas coisas, não é?

* * *

Teddy já terminara a segunda taça de vinho enquanto esperava por uma resposta de Lily.

Há algum tempo admitira para si mesmo que não enxergava mais Lily apenas como uma irmã, mas as barreiras que existiam no caminho dele o desanimavam. Além de todos os empecilhos, ainda havia o fato de Lily só enxergá-lo como mais um irmão.

Mas, se ele sentia isso por ela, será que Lily não poderia sentir algo por ele? Essa dúvida o torturava.

Ao terminar a terceira taça de vinho, ele tomou uma decisão. Na visita a Hogsmead diria a ela tudo o que sentia. Precisava arriscar, mesmo que isso pusesse a amizade deles em risco também.

Quando já se encaminhava de volta para o quarto, Teddy ouviu o farfalhar das asas de uma coruja. Ao virar-se, viu Kika empoleirada no sofá, onde há pouco estivera sentado.

- Boa noite de novo, Kika.

A coruja piou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ao tentar tirar a carta de sua pata, recebeu duas bicadas e pios de indignação.

- Sabia que sua dona gosta de mim? Você devia me tratar bem, também.

Fugindo de novas bicadas da coruja, encaminhou-se até o quarto para ler a carta em paz.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá Pessoinhaaaas

Mais um capítulo postado! Será q consigo terminar essa fic a tempo de participar do Challenge do 6V?

Já tava com saudades de escrever... A facul tá me consumindo e fico mto triste de não poder escrever as mil e umas fics q me vêm à mente!

Por enquanto vou escrevendo Insônia, q é bem light e suuuuuuper "MEL"!

* * *

Agradeço às meninas q estão me acompanhando nesse projeto tb:

**Asc0t:** Oi Queridaaaa! Que bom ter você por aqui tb! Espero q acompanhe a fic e goste desse casal suuuuper fofo pelo qual eu me apaixonei perdidamente! E obrigada pelos elogios Flor... Fico mto, mto feliz =D! Beijoooos

**Schaala:** OOOOi Florzinha! Fico feliz q esteja gostando dessa fic... E mais feliz ainda por vc estar betando \o/. E esse casal é perfeito mesmo... To in love com ele! Sauashahusaishaisa... Obrigada pela review... Beijooooos

**fermalaquias: **Oi Lindaaaa... Q feliz te ver por aqui! Esse casal é td de bom, né? Espero q continue acompanhando a fic! Obrigada pela review... Beijooooooos

* * *

Espero pelas reviews de vcs dizendo o q tão achando da fic!

**Beijos, Beijos e Beijos,**

**Tati Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insônia**

* * *

**Resumo: **Lily Luna embarca para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela e Teddy não se dão conta, mas será o ano mais difícil e mais importante da vida deles.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Teddy sentou-se em sua cama e, recostado nos fofos travesseiros, pôs-se a abrir a carta. Uma ansiedade tomava conta de si enquanto desdobrava o pardo papel com a caligrafia fina de Lily. Seus olhos percorriam avidamente as linhas escritas pela garota.

_Teddy Bear,_

_Queria poder te ajudar a aturar o James, eu sei o quanto ele pode ficar chato e resmungão. Você sabe que eu tenho um jeito todo especial de controlá-lo. E tenho certeza de que, se o meu pai está pegando no pé de vocês, é porque fizeram por merecer (Risos)._

_Você me conhece bem, não é? É claro que meu passeio preferido é a Dedosdemel! E meu estoque de açúcares está bastante escasso. Até porque uma pessoa me prometeu que mandaria guloseimas e, até agora, nada! Não é, Sr. Lupin?_

_E a minha insônia continua._

_O motivo? Bem... É difícil explicar para você. Mas, como você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo, acho que tem o direito de saber! Eu estou... Apaixonada. Não tenho sono, não tenho fome e nem ânimo para nada._

_Entretanto, infelizmente, tenho quase certeza de que não sou correspondida. E essa não é a única barreira que me impediria de ter um relacionamento. Muitas coisas importantes seriam postas em risco._

_Pois é, Teddy, aquela garotinha que você conhecia cresceu!_

_Eu gosto muito de você, nunca duvide disso... E estou morrendo de saudades suas._

_Ah, e, por favor, não conte nada ao James, ao Al ou ao papai. Você sabe que essa seria uma péssima notícia para eles._

_Com amor,_

_Lily._

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Teddy sentia o coração apertado. Então estava tudo confirmado: Lily só o enxergava como um amigo. E o pior, um amigo que ela usava para desabafar que estava apaixonada.

Teddy sentia-se perdido e magoado. Seus cabelos ficaram pretos e sem brilho. As esperanças que tinha sumiram como fumaça.

Naquela noite, ele não teve coragem para respondê-la. Apenas ficou deitado em sua cama olhando para o céu estrelado do lado de fora de sua janela.

"Talvez seja melhor assim. Tinham muitos empecilhos impedindo-nos de ficarmos juntos. E eu também não queria magoar os Potter." – Pensou o rapaz, amargo.

Mais uma noite que Teddy ficou sem dormir.

* * *

Lily ainda estava no parapeito da janela quando o Sol despontou no horizonte. Não conseguira tirar os olhos do horizonte um só minuto, esperando que sua coruja voltasse com uma carta de Teddy.

Ela tinha receio de ter assustado o rapaz com a sua declaração nas entrelinhas.

Ao perceber que ele não responderia naquela noite, a ruiva teve certeza de que Teddy só a enxergava como uma irmã, e que deveria estar achando-a ridícula por ter se apaixonado por ele.

Um pouco antes de suas amigas se levantarem, a garota se encaminhou para o banheiro na tentativa de relaxar os músculos, que passaram a noite inteira tensos.

- Lily, não fique assim. Ele vai te responder, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele não pode simplesmente te ignorar. – Falou Annie enquanto estavam sentadas no café da manhã. Lily se limitava a brincar com a comida em seu prato.

- E se ele não quiser mais se aproximar de mim, Annie? E se ele deixar de frequentar minha casa achando que eu vou atacá-lo a qualquer momento? – Choramingou a ruiva.

- Não surta, Lily. O máximo que ele pode fazer é ignorar o fato de que você gosta dele e continuar a te tratar como uma irmã. – A loira falou num tom despreocupado.

- Você é muito otimista, sabia?

- Aprenda comigo. Só assim você não fica com essas olheiras embaixo dos olhos. – Ela apontou para Lily, que baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

Durante todas as aulas do dia, Lily ficava fitando as janelas das salas na esperança de que sua coruja entrasse trazendo a resposta de Teddy.

No fim das aulas da tarde, a ruiva decidiu ir até o Corujal. Como receava, Kika estava lá, empoleirada num tronco enquanto dormia tranquilamente.

- Kika, Kika. – Chamou a garota. Quando a coruja abriu os olhos, deu um pio baixo e voou até o braço dela, que estava estendido. – Nenhuma resposta dele, certo? – E a coruja soltou mais um pio. – Eu já imaginava. Acho que essa noite você não terá trabalho nenhum. Até mais, Kika.

Com mais um pio baixo e uma mordiscada na mão da dona, a coruja marrom levantou voo e voltou para o tronco onde estivera empoleirada.

Cabisbaixa, Lily se encaminhou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Decidira mergulhar nos estudos para tentar esquecer-se de Teddy.

* * *

- Teddy, Teddy. LUPIN! – Gritou James, enquanto passava uma das mãos na frente do rosto do rapaz.

- O que você quer? – Ele falou seco.

- Nossa... Acordou de mau-humor?

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- É, pela sua cara da pra ver que nem dormiu.

- Não me enche, James.

- Eu só queria avisar que o seu chefe está lhe chamando na sala dele.

Sem dizer nada, e ainda sob o olhar curioso de James, Teddy seguiu até a sala de Harry Potter, chefe dos aurores.

- Pois não, Harry? Mandou me chamar?

O moreno ergueu os olhos de uns pergaminhos que estivera lendo e olhou para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Sim, Teddy. Sente-se. – Harry esperou o rapaz arrastar uma das cadeiras em frente à sua escrivaninha e desabar nela. – Sabe, já me arrependi pelo motivo que te chamei aqui.

- Como assim?

- Recebi hoje seu pedido de dispensa no primeiro fim de semana de outubro... – Teddy lembrou-se que era o dia que iria encontrar Lily em Hogsmeade. – Eu tinha uma missão para você nessa data, mas vejo que você anda mesmo precisando de uma folga. – O moreno falou, analisando a aparência de Teddy.

- Não, Harry. Eu só não tive uma noite muito boa. Irei nessa missão sim. – Ele falou sério.

- Ótimo. Então vou te passar todas as informações. Você viaja amanhã e volta daqui a um mês.

Depois da reunião, Teddy voltou para a sala que dividia com James. Sentia-se pior ainda. Mas não conseguiria mais ficar se correspondendo com Lily e, muito menos, encontrar-se com ela e passar o dia inteiro ouvindo-a desabafar sobre sua paixão.

- James, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- No primeiro fim de semana de outubro é o passeio de Lily à Hogsmeade. Eu tinha prometido me encontrar com ela, mas surgiu uma missão para mim nesse dia. Você pode ir no meu lugar?

- Tudo bem. Tenho mesmo saudades de tomar aquela cerveja amanteigada e...

Teddy não conseguia mais ouvir nada do que James dizia. Sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a escrever uma carta para Lily.

* * *

Lily estava no Salão Comunal estudando quando sua amiga Annie surgiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Lil, trouxe bolo de abóbora, seu preferido.

- Obrigada, Annie, mas não tenho fome.

- Você mal almoçou e não apareceu para o jantar. Tem que pôr algo no estômago.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, uma coruja entrou por uma janela aberta e pousou em cima do pergaminho que ela rabiscava.

Ansiosa por saber o que havia escrito ali, Lily praticamente arrancou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, derrubando o tinteiro no processo.

_Lily,_

_Desculpe-me não ter respondido logo a sua carta. Eu ando muito ocupado por aqui._

_Inclusive, essa é quase uma carta de despedida e, ao mesmo tempo, um pedido de desculpas._

_Fui designado para uma missão na Austrália. Viajarei amanhã e só voltarei daqui a um mês._

_Pedi ao James para ir encontrá-la em Hogsmeade, já que eu não poderei ir. E ele aceitou. Desculpe-me por isso._

_Saudades,_

_Teddy._

Ao terminar de ler o pedaço de pergaminho, Lily estava aos prantos, soluçando muito. Annie a abraçou numa tentativa de consolar a amiga.

- Ele me odeia, Annie. Deve estar com nojo de mim... Vai embora... Não quer mais me ver...

- Lily, não é assim. Ele não tem culpa de ter sido designado para essa missão. Tenho certeza de que ele não faria isso...

- Ele não quer mais me ver...

Annie conduziu sua amiga até o dormitório. Lá, colocou-a deitada na cama e dizia palavras otimistas, na tentativa de fazer a amiga parar de chorar.

Pela primeira vez em dias, Lily conseguiu dormir durante a noite. Mas só depois de ter chorado muito.

* * *

**N/B:** Ai, tadinhos deles, os dois achando que não são correspondidos! Mas esse Teddy também, em vez de tomar uma atitude, resolve se afastar. Ai, ai, ai. Comentem, amores, para que a Tati pare de ser má e resolva a vida desses dois. :D

* * *

**N/A**: OOOOi... Desculpem-me pela demora... Mas tive um bloqueio nesse carnaval q não saía nada q prestasse...

Quanto ao capítulo, achei muuuuuuito dramático... Sério, não gostei!

E tá dando raiva já esses dois né?

Mas no próximo capítulo, surpresas...

Acho q a fic só vai ter uns 4 capítulos... Portanto, muito provavelmente o próximo será o último!

**Muito obrigada e um beijão para: fermalaquias e Schaala**. Vcs são muito especiais meninas... Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre!

**Beijoooooooooooooos**

**E até próximo capítulo!**

**Prometo q vai ter mais ação e atitude!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Insônia**

* * *

**Resumo: **Lily Luna embarca para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela e Teddy não se dão conta, mas será o ano mais difícil e mais importante da vida deles.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Obs:** Capítulo não betado! Já demorei tanto pra postar o capítulo que achei melhor postar logo... Hehehehe

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Os dias passaram lentos e dolorosos para Lily. Como havia prometido a si mesma, mergulhara fundo nos estudos para ocupar a mente e evitar sofrer mais por Teddy. Durante o dia, assistia às aulas e, nos tempos livres, ficava na biblioteca, mergulhada em pergaminhos e livros empoeirados. À noite, tomava uma poção para conseguir dormir e não sonhar.

A única pessoa com quem conversava era Annie, mas tinham feito um acordo de não tocar no assunto "Teddy". A ruiva tinha dito que faria do rapaz uma página virada em sua vida, numa tentativa de minimizar todo o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando.

- Acorda, ruiva! - Uma voz animada inundou o dormitório feminino.

A luz da manhã preencheu todo o quarto quando Annie abriu as cortinas. Era sábado, dia de passeio a Hogsmeade.

- Eu não quero levantar da cama, Annie. Não hoje.

- Mas o James vai se encontrar com a gente. Vai ser uma ótima distração para você!

- Pra mim? Que eu saiba, quem ficou ansiosíssima para ver o James foi você. – Lily disse com um sorriso nos lábios, ainda protegida pelas pesadas cobertas. Apesar de nunca ter assumido, a ruiva sabia que sua amiga nutria uma paixonite pelo seu irmão mais velho.

- Claro que não. Eu só não aguento mais ver você parecendo um _zumbi _por causa de certa pessoa. Você tem que reagir Lily. A vida continua e...

- Eu mandei uma carta pra ele, ontem. – Ela disse baixinho, num tom de culpa.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? – Exasperou-se Annie.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não aguentava mais esse silêncio dele. Eu precisava falar com o Teddy. Não tomei a poção para dormir e, durante a madrugada, escrevi uma carta para ele...

* * *

_**No dia anterior...**_

Teddy estava sentado na varanda do quarto em que estava hospedado. Era uma noite quente na cidade costeira de Melbourne, Austrália.

Ele pensara que, ao se afastar da Inglaterra e ocupar sua mente com trabalho, conseguiria superar tudo o que estava sofrendo por causa de Lily. Mas estava enganado. A distância só o angustiava mais, e a falta de notícias dela era sufocante.

Ele precisou de muita força de vontade para não enviar nenhuma carta para a ruiva, pois tinha prometido a si mesmo que tentaria superar esses sentimentos para poder voltar a conviver com Lily como sempre se trataram: irmãos. Afinal, além de gostar muito dela, considerava os Potter a sua própria família, e não queria afetar o relacionamento que tinha com eles.

Enquanto tomava sua segunda taça de vinho tinto, observou, curioso, um ponto no céu se aproximando.

Para sua surpresa, era a coruja de Lily.

Apreensivo, desenrolou rapidamente o pergaminho.

_Querido Teddy,_

_Não aguentei ficar tanto tempo sem falar com você. Minha insônia só aumentou, assim como meu desânimo e minha falta de apetite._

_Só queria dizer que sinto muito a sua falta._

_E quanto ao garoto por quem estou apaixonada... Eu não sei se __**eu**__ o mereço... E tenho certeza de que ele me faria muito feliz._

_Mas, infelizmente, ele não olha para mim como eu gostaria. Queria que ele soubesse que eu estaria ao seu lado para enfrentar todos os obstáculos que se colocassem em nosso caminho, que seriam muitos!_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. E, por favor, não me deixe sem notícias suas. Eu não consigo ficar tanto tempo sem você._

_Com amor e muitas saudades,_

_Lily._

Ao terminar de ler, o coração de Teddy tinha parado de bater. Uma dúvida tinha sido implantada em sua cabeça.

A forma como Lily falara na carta...

- Não, eu apenas enxerguei o que eu queria que fosse verdade.

E ele ficou a noite inteira com o pergaminho em suas mãos, lendo e relendo as palavras que a garota tinha escrito.

* * *

- Lily, eu só não quero que você sofra mais do que está sofrendo. – Falou Annie, consoladora.

- Eu sei, amiga. Mas eu precisava mandar aquela carta pra ele. E foi a última.

- Quer saber? Eu acho até bom você ter mandado outra carta... Só espero que você tenha sido mais explícita quanto a quem é o garoto por quem você está apaixonada!

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que naquela última carta que você tinha mandado, ele precisaria ser quase um adivinho para entender algo que você tentou deixar nas entrelinhas. – Annie disse revirando os olhos.

- Ai meu Merlin... Será que ele não sabe que eu gosto dele? Mas ele se afastou não é? Só pode ser porque ele entendeu e ficou com vergonha de mim. – Lily choramingou.

- É. Pode ser. Só vamos saber se ele te mandar uma resposta. Agora vá se arrumar que o James deve estar esperando por nós. – A loira disse num tom de fim de conversa. Sabia o quanto Lily precisava se distrair.

Sem muita animação para o passeio, a ruiva foi se arrumar e, alguns minutos depois, as duas garotas saíram do castelo em direção ao povoado.

Ao chegarem à Hogsmeade, Annie e Lily seguiram até o Três Vassouras, onde tinham combinado de se encontrarem com James.

- Lily. – O moreno deu um abraço em sua irmã, estampando um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ao ver que ela estava acompanhada de uma certa loira, sua postura mudou, assim como o seu sorriso, que passou de divertido para galanteador.

- Annie, quanto tempo.

Muito corada, a loira sorriu timidamente e cumprimentou James. Notando o clima de paquera, Lily decidiu chamar a atenção para si.

- Então, James, como estão papai, mamãe e Al?

- Ah, Lil... Você sabe. Papai trabalhando muito, mamãe também... E o Al está em um relacionamento estável e arrebatador.

- O Al tá namorando? Ele nem me falou nada... – Lily disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Está sim, com os livros. Diz que o curso de Medibruxaria é muito pesado e que precisa estudar bastante. Mas ele SÓ faz isso...

- Sua irmã não está muito diferente. – Falou Annie, recebendo uma cotovelada em resposta.

- É por isso que eu acredito que fui adotado! – Falou James, num falso tom de drama.

A conversa seguiu amena, mas Lily notava os olhares que sua melhor amiga e seu irmão trocavam.

Percebendo o clima de paquera entre os dois e sentindo-se deslocada, Lily decidiu deixá-los mais à vontade. Com a desculpa de que ia ao banheiro, a ruiva levantou-se e se encaminhou para fora do estabelecimento. Tinha certeza que nenhum dos dois sentiriam sua falta tão cedo.

Olhando ao redor, não foi difícil decidir para onde iria. Seguiu em direção à sua loja favorita: Dedosdemel. Talvez um pouco de açúcar a fizesse se sentir melhor.

A rua estava bem movimentada, todos andavam em grupo e estampavam uma expressão alegre em seus rostos. Lily se sentiu mais só do que tinha se sentido nas últimas semanas. Para piorar, não tinha recebido nenhuma resposta de Teddy ainda. Talvez ele realmente não quisesse mais falar com ela.

Ao chegar à loja, empurrou a porta para entrar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o sininho da porta anunciar sua presença, uma mão forte envolveu seu braço, forçando-a virar.

- Teddy?

O coração da ruiva disparou. Ela o sentia pulsando fortemente contra suas costelas, quase rasgando seu peito. A emoção de vê-lo ali, na sua frente, era quase insuportável de tão forte.

- Sabia que ia achá-la aqui. – Ele disse com seu enorme sorriso preenchido por dentes muito brancos. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam coradas e seus olhos brilhavam.

A única atitude que a garota conseguiu manifestar foi pular no pescoço do rapaz. Ele a abraçou de volta de forma quente e protetora.

- Que bom te ver Teddy. Fiquei com tanto medo de você não querer mais me ver.

- E por que motivo eu não iria mais querer te ver? – Ele perguntou, afastando-a um pouco e fazendo-a corar.

- É porque eu... Teddy, sabe... Aquelas cartas... - Ela baixou os olhos e encarou seus sapatos.

Ele aproximou-se novamente da ruiva e tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, fazendo-a encarar seus olhos.

- Espera Lily. Antes de você falar qualquer coisa, eu preciso te dizer algo. - A garota inspirou profundamente, tentando afastar todos os maus pensamentos que habitaram sua mente nos últimos dias. Encarando os olhos azuis de Teddy, ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer. – Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que você tentou falar naquelas cartas, mas eu não posso mais omitir o que eu sinto. Mesmo que eu não seja correspondido, eu preciso te dizer isso: Eu te amo, Lily.

Ela nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tamanha alegria.

- Eu achava que tinha sido mais explícita em minhas cartas... - Ela alargou seu sorriso, um sorriso que iluminou seus olhos. - Eu também te amo, Senhor Lupin.

Sem conseguir adiar por mais nenhum segundo o que sonhara por tantas noites insones, Teddy segurou Lily pela nuca e puxou-a para si, colando seus lábios.

O beijo tão esperado por ambos era doce, mas ávido de desejos. Desejos que por tanto tempo foram reprimidos e desacreditados.

Quando se separaram um pouco, Teddy riu divertido e falou:

- Seja mais explícita da próxima vez então, ruivinha! Você quase me matou, sabia? Eu pensava que você estava apaixonada por outro, que só me via como um amigo e...

Lily não o deixou terminar a frase. Dessa vez, ela puxou-o para si e calou-o com um beijo mais intenso do que o primeiro.

Estavam tão envolvidos com o momento que nem perceberam que eram o centro das atenções. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via aquela mistura de cores em plena rua de Hogsmeade: um garoto de cabelos azuis beijando uma garota de cabelos vermelhos. As cores vivas destacadas em meio à brancura do dia de inverno.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Um James muito vermelho, seguido de uma Annie sorridente, surgia em meio às pessoas.

- Calma, James. Podemos explicar... – Começou Teddy.

Lily sorriu de volta para sua amiga, mas sem soltar a mão de Teddy. Os obstáculos estavam só começando, mas como tinham prometido a si mesmos, enfrentariam tudo. Juntos.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **FINALMENTEEEEE

Meu Merlin, achei que nunca ia conseguir acabar esse capítulo... Susaihsuiahusaisauiha...

Enfim, final feliz para Teddy e Lily!

Espero que também tenham amado muito esse casal como eu também AMOOO... Apesar de não ter gostado muito dessa fic...

Quem frequenta o 6V (e quem não frequenta tb...) estão convidados a participarem do tópico Teddy&Lily Luna na seção de Outros Ships... Vamos popularizar esse ship que é tão lindo e tão fluffy \o/

Desculpas pela demora a atualizar essa fic, mas realmente esse capítulo não tava saindo... Heehhehehe...

Muito, muito e muito obrigada a: **Asc0t**, **Schaala** (principalmente por ter betado lindamente os 3 primeiros capítulos),** fermalaquias, Estrela Potter** (e suas incansáveis reviews pedindo por esse capítulo! =D), **bazinhareis, Natyss, Lady Anna Black** e todas que favoritaram e colocaram a fic no alerta...

É isso! Insônia chegou ao fim...

Um imenso beijo a todaaaaaas

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**TATI BLACK**


End file.
